Cameras and programmable devices that incorporate camera systems (personal digital assistants, smart phones, etc.) enable real-time analysis of captured image data. For example, automated analysis of image information visible to a user via a viewfinder view prior to and during acquisition of a still picture or video stream of images may enable facial detection processes that determine the presence of persons as visible objects within the image data. In some implementations frame markings are superimposed on the identified persons within the image data during acquisition by the camera or the image data, informing the user taking the picture or video of their presence.
Camera systems may prompt user to identify the faces distinguished within image framings, or automatically identify the persons through matching faces to faces of persons identified within photo libraries. The user may then adjust focus, framing, zoom, exposure time or other composition attributes to ensure each person is clearly visible within the viewfinder before the picture or vide is taken (acquired) by the camera. Thus, frame markings failing to appear with respect to one person within a composition may serve as notice to the user that alteration to the composition attributes are needed, wherein the user may manually adjust the focus, framing, zoom, etc., until the camera recognizes and marks that person with the appropriate frame markings.